


A Blissful Night

by sexual_sith_lord



Category: I don't really know - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Smut, This is my first story on here, i always find the tags funny, i just want everyone to be able to enjoy it, i read a lot of smut so i think i got it, it was gonna be gender neutral but i'm shit at writing gender neutral stuff, like i joined yesterday, so if you want you can replace some of the words for what fits you best, so sorry if it sucks, stupid smut, this is also my first smut i've EVER written, you don't care, your welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexual_sith_lord/pseuds/sexual_sith_lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a Adam Driver x Reader fic I started in the messages on tumblr to a friend and decided to put on here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blissful Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know. I'm new to this site. I'm learning as I go. I literally joined yesterday. Also this is my first smut and also my first story on here. so what better way to introduce myself than to give you Adam smut.
> 
> This is from first person p.o.v. So In YOUR perspective. 
> 
> I'm in no way affiliated with Adam driver (I wish I was though lol) and if he ever finds this (pray to GOD he doesn't) and feels uncomfortable I will remove it immediately out of respect. I do not wish to make anyone uncomfortable. I also want to make it clear. I don't hate Adam's wife, Joanne. I think she is a very sweet lady and obviously makes Adam happy. This was just a funny thing I started and thought I should share with all you god damn sinners.

Adam walks into a dark room. He flips on the light switch and is shocked when Careless Whisper by George Michael starts playing while I lay in a seductive pose on a bed with silk sheets and a rose in my mouth while rose petals are scattered across the bed and trail up to the bed from the door.

Adam, looking quite confused and shocked, rolls with it and steps in the room and closes the door with a seductive smirk on his face. "What's this?" He asks with his deep sexy voice. I could just hear the lust forming in his voice. I take the rose out of my mouth to answer when the song changes to Let's Get It On by Marvin Gaye. I think that was the breaking point for Adam. He quickly tore off his shirt showing off his abs.

I was trying not for very long. I finally tore my eyes away and looked up at his face. His eyes were filled with lust and wanting and like hell I was going to let that go to waste. Adam quickly made his way to the bed and climbed over top of me. I was wearing my matching set of bra and panties which he stared at with hunger. It was so hot seeing him like this. So....protective and horny.

He leaned in and started slowly kissing me. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip so I opened my mouth and let him inside. His tongue explored my mouth while his hands slowly made their way around my (plump, skinny, etc.) body and around to my back where he undid the clasps of my bra and slowly kissing down my neck while pulling away the material gently. He surprised me with how gentle he was being despite the hunger in his eyes. I knew he was holding back.

"You don't have to be so gentle you know." I whispered. "I don't want to hurt you" He replied while ghosting his lips down my neck leaving a gentle soft kiss on my sweet spot. I moaned a little before saying "You won't" That's what made the cute gentle Adam turn into sexy rough Adam.

He bit down on my neck, the same place he kissed, but not to hard to bleed. Just to bruise. I let out a moan and bucked my hips a little. Adam groaned while I could feel something pressing against my thigh. I smirked and shifted my leg around more. Adam grew frustrated and pinned my hips down. "You're gonna regret that (Y/N)" He growled. "Am I?" I questioned slyly. I got my answer when he roughly pulled my panties off and threw them god knows where in the room and had my lower body lifted up while he lied on his stomach and put his face right in front of my naked crotch.

I moaned a little from his hot breath. With my legs around his shoulders he stuck out his tongue and licked a stripe on my now soaking heat. I let out a moan. I was getting sensitive now. Adam licked another stripe and teased my clit with a few licks. He ten buried his mouth in my dripping pussy and began eating me out like crazy while the tip of his, oddly but cute shaped, nose was brushing against my clit. I was moaning like crazy now from the pleasure he was creating. I wanted him inside me so bad.

"A-Adam....I-I need y-you ins-side me-e." I moaned. Adam lifted his head up my juices covering his mouth. He licked his lips and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. I was panting from the pleasure. "You taste really good, you know?" He claimed while unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them off then stroked himself through his boxers. I swear the moan that came out of that man's mouth was like heaven! 

He then slipped off his boxers as well and his long thick cock sprung free and hit his pelvis as he groaned at the contact and the feeling of finally being free from the cloth prison. He reached over onto the bedside table and opened a drawer and pulled out a condom. He opened it and carefully slid it on.

He settled between my legs again and lined himself up. He then looked up at me "Tell me to stop now. Otherwise I'm not gonna be able to stop" he cautioned. I shook my head "I need you, Adam"

That's when he thrust in. I moaned at the feeling of his thick cock filling me up. He began thrusting slowly at first to stretch me out. His hands were on both sides of my head to keep himself up. He started thrusting faster now and god damn did it feel good.

"You're so god damn tight, babygirl" Adam grunted. "You're so big and I haven't had sex in so long" I moaned while wrapping my arms around his neck. He started pounding into me. Hard, Fast, and Deep. I felt the tip of his cock brush against my g-spot and I gave out a loud moan. "Oh fuck! Adam, right there. Oh fuuuck!" I cried out while he kept hitting my g-spot. I started to clamp down on him and he gave out a loud moan as well. "Oh fuck, babygirl. Do that again." I clench down on him again as another moan erupts from his throat.

"Oh fuck! Adam I'm gonna cum!" I shout, panting. "Fuck, so am I. Don't cum yet though. I wanna cum with you" He states while rapidly pounding int my cunt. A few minutes later I couldn't take it anymore. "Adam! I'm gonna cum!" I shout while tightening my arms around his neck. "Ah fuck, babygirl so am I!" He roughly grabs my left tit and rolls the nipple between his thumb and index finger. "Oh shit! I'm cumming! ADAM!" I scream as I cum around him. "Ah fuck, (Y/N)!" Adam moans while shooting his hot seed inside the condom.

Panting and sweaty, his head falls into the crook of my neck. I can feel his hot, heavy breath on my neck as I weakly smile and set my hand gently on his damp hair. It takes us a few minutes to be able to get back to normal. Adam lifts his head up and pulls out making me feel empty without his cock to fill me. He pulls off the condom and throws it in the trash. While he's up he turns off the light and climbs back in bed.

He pulls me into his sweaty chest and covers us with the blanket. We both smell like sex. But we're too tired to shower now. I snuggle into him.

"I love you" I say quietly, slowly falling asleep.

"I love you too, sweetheart" He replies. That's the last thing I hear before I drift off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
